The Umbreon Girl
by VampVixen-Cat
Summary: One-shot. A girl who can shift between human and Pokémon tests a trainer she finds along the lake by battling him. Summery sucks, but Story is a little bit better. :S


**This is just a little Pokémon one-shot. I uploaded an Umbreon Girl sprite on poke-stadium, and it's like a BURST of story inspiration smacked me in the face. I don't know why I've described what the Pokémon in this look like, but I just felt like it~ It didn't come out as well as I'd hoped it would, but, oh well. It's no better than IceClan... hehe**

**I am working on more for IceClan for those who actually read that. I am working on Mini-Vamp's story as of now, which is not going to be posted on this site. Why? I don't think I could get away with posting it on this website because the only appearance of Warriors/Danny Phantom is in the beginning and ending chapters. The rest is completely irrelevant to either one of them. Therefore, the story is on my deviantart. VampVixen is my username~**

**Me: Danielle, I need you to disclaim for me... hehe**  
**Dani: But I thought JayFeather and I were on disclaimer vacation until you finished Mini-Vamp's story!**  
**Me: You are... but... this is what happens when random inspiration smacks me in the face...**  
**Dani: Well why didn't you make Skye disclaim since she's a Pokémon. I disclaim DANNY PHANTOM for you.**  
**Me: Skye isn't a disclaimer slave. Just disclaim please and I promise you won't have to disclaim any more random stories of instant inspiration until your disclaimer vacation is over.**  
**Dani: *sigh* Fine. Vamp doesn't own Pokémon, only her characters.**

A girl walked lightly through the forest, humming to herself. She wore a black dress that split at the leg, one part hanging in the front and the rest hanging in the back and had a bow tied around her back. Underneath the dress, she wore a yellow shirt and yellow pants, and she had black shoes. Seemingly attached to her outfit was an Umbreon tail, and she also wore a black hat with a yellow poke-ball symbol on it. She also had ears that looked as if they were attached to the hat. She continued to hum as she headed towards a cave she called home. It wasn't a normal cave though; Grass grew in the center where the tunnel led. Nobody really knew why though, since there wasn't any sunlight. She swayed her tail slightly as she walked.

"Umbreon, why do you remain in this form?" a voice came from the side, as a tan Pokémon with leaf-like ears and tail with brown tipped paws and small green leaves growing from its head, chest, and legs.

"Leafeon, you know why. Besides, I prefer it, as it makes it easier for the job I've taken on myself."

"If I had a human form, I'd never go into it. You know I don't like humans, especially trainers."

"Your opinion of humans means nothing to me" she said as she calmly looked at her grass-type friend. "Besides, this is only a form. You know I am and have always been a Pokémon at heart. However, as I stated before, this form makes it much easier to care for lost and abandoned eggs or Pokémon that are too young and have nobody else to help them."

Leafeon sighed and shook her head. "I guess you're right. Come on then."

Umbreon chuckled and followed Leafeon. "Where are Glaceon and Vaporeon?"

"Vaporeon is out by the lake. As for Glaceon, I couldn't tell you where she is. You know her; She's always finding new ways to make herself look as perfect as possible."

"I suppose they'll be back" Umbreon shrugged.

As if on cue, Vaporeon rushed out of the bushes. He was aqua-blue with dark blue on his head, where three frills extended from. One on the top, the others from the sides. He had a larger, light blue frill around his neck, and dark blue that ran down his back and half-way down his tail, which ended in a dolphin-like tail. "There you are! I've found a couple of eggs under the lake. I asked a few of the Pokémon where their mother was, but every one of them shook their head and said the eggs had been alone there for at least 4 days. They're over by the lake, I, umm, couldn't carry them..." he told her.

She smiled and said "that's okay. Show me where."

Vaporeon nodded and ran off the way he came, while Umbreon and Leafeon followed him. Leafeon was the first to spot the eggs laying on the shore of the lake. "There they are" she stated and walked up to them. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon they are." They both had different designs based off of the type of Pokémon they were, however, none of them knew enough to determine the Pokémon based on the design.

"Well they must be water types" Vaporeon said, putting his paw on one of the eggs.

"They most-likely are" Umbreon said, kneeling down and putting her hand on one of the eggs. They weren't cold, which was a good thing. All three turned their heads and looked in front of them, where a boy was walking along the beach. He had a black shirt on and dark-blue pants. Around the top of his pants was a belt that contained three poke-balls. His short hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. "Trainer" she mumbled.

The boy spotted the three and smiled, approaching them. "Hey there" he greeted.

Umbreon stayed silent as she looked the boy over. He didn't seem to be bad, but looks could be deceiving. Leafeon glared at the trainer and Vaporeon rolled his eyes and sat beside the eggs.

He was confused at the girl's silence, and asked "you gonna answer?"

"Yes, I apologize" Umbreon said as she continued to look suspiciously at the boy. "Hello."

He smiled and asked "are you a trainer?"

She chuckled. "No, not really."

He looked at the two Pokémon beside the girl and his eyes drifted to the eggs. "Aren't those your Pokémon?"

"No, they're my friends" she said. "Don't even think about trying to capture them."

He raised his hands up and said "I wasn't gonna, chill out. So, what's with the Umbreon get-up?"

She knew that question was coming. "It's just an outfit. Something wrong with it?"

"No" he replied. "It's just not something people normally wear. I guess you like Eevee and its evolutions a lot. What about the eggs?"

"I take care of eggs I find" she stated simply.

"Really? What do you do when they hatch?"

"I take care of them until they can fend for themselves, and then I let them decide what they would like to do."

"So, you just release them? How many eggs do you currently have in your care?"

"Not many. But that's a good thing, since it means that there aren't very many abandoned eggs out there."

"Oh okay. Who are you by the way? My name's Travis."

She chuckled a little before saying "my name is of no importance to you."

"Why don't you tell people your name? It really is important for somebody to know."

"I don't associate myself with many people. Therefore, my name is of no importance to them."

"Umbreon, we should go soon. Make this human go away so we can get out of here" Leafeon said, looking up at her friend's face.

Travis looked at the Leafeon as she spoke to the girl. He, of course, couldn't understand her, but he found it strange she had looked to the girl's face and spoke. "Okay then..." he said.

Umbreon looked down at Leafeon. 'In a moment' she mouthed while Travis wasn't looking at her face. She was trying to show no indication she knew what Leafeon was saying. She chuckled at Travis's confused look. "Something wrong."

"Uhh, I think your Leafeon is trying to tell you something..."

"Gee, what was your first clue?" she asked sarcastically. "And she isn't my Leafeon; She's my friend" she corrected him.

"Right. People like you always say that."

"You don't see Pokémon as friends?" she asked.

"Well I don't see them as tools if that's what you're asking" he replied.

This angered her, but only a little. She'd seen good trainers that treat their Pokémon like a part of their very own family or like they would a close friend. It is these trainers that she has allowed to take care of some of the Pokémon she had taken into her care, but only if the Pokémon would like to go with them as well. "So, what do you see your Pokémon as?"

He shrugged and said "partners."

"That's all they are to you?" she asked in a serious tone.

He shrugged and said "pretty much. They help me and I help them."

"Go away" she said, crossing her arms. Leafeon and Vaporeon were also un-happy with the trainer.

"Why?" he asked. "I've done nothing to you Umbreon girl."

"You aren't a very good trainer. It is only those that treat Pokémon with the same kindness that the Pokémon give to the trainers. You are not one of those. Therefore, I deem you as not a good trainer."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you battle me then?" he challenged, not buying the 'I'm not a trainer' response.

"I told you, I'm not a trainer" he said.

"Then what right do you have to judge trainers when you're not one yourself?"

"I have to be a trainer to judge others?"

"Well, no, but that's not the point. I think that you're lieing and you are a trainer, but your Pokémon are weak so you worm your way out of battles. I bet you're just as weak as well." 'Mission accomplished' he thought as a look of anger crossed the girl's face.

Leafeon said "Umbreon, show him who's better here!"

"Yeah, take him on and win!" Vaporeon said. Both were insulted at being called weak, but he had also called Umbreon weak. Both knew that she was one of the strongest Umbreon they knew.

"Your 'friends' there seem to want to battle as well."

She looked at them. "You sure? You know I'm not good with the whole trainer thing right guys?"

Leafeon chuckled. "I didn't mean battle him with us silly. Do your little judgement thing."

"Right..." she said. She supposed it couldn't hurt to reveal what she really was. After all, battling trainers was how she judged them.

"Wait, you know what they're saying?" he asked.

"Trainer Travis, I accept your challenge. But, keep in mind, this will be no ordinary battle. Her red eyes narrowed at him. "And I assure you, I will punish you for your insolence."

'Yeah right. She just said she wasn't good with the whole trainer thing' he thought with a smirk on his face. "Big talk for a girl who won't even reveal her own name."

"My name..." she said.

"Yeah" he replied, not getting at what she was saying. After a moment of no response, he rolled his eyes and grabbed the middle poke-ball on his belt. "Let's just start." Still no reply, but she nodded at him, even though she made no move to choose either Leafeon or Vaporeon. He figured he'd play it safe and threw the poke-ball. It opened to reveal a Gardevoir. She was almost human-like in a way. Her face itself was white and she looked to be wearing a short of long and elegant dress. It parted in the front to reveal green, and she also had green on her head, like hair that covered one of her eyes. Her arms were also green, which stopped at the shoulders and looped down to the bottom of her chest. On her chest and back were red, almost horn-like features.

She smiled. This would be easy. "My name..." she said again. She looked at his face, which was frustrated. The Gardevoir, in turn, looked a little surprised. "My name is Umbreon" she said.

"Okay, 'Umbreon'" he said, putting air quote around the name. "Whatever, just choose which you will bring out."

"Neither of them" she replied, before glowing a bright white, like a Pokémon would do if it were to evolve. The boy stared in surprise as the girl before him morphed into an Umbreon. She was a simple black with golden rings around her ears and tail, and a golden circle on her head, each of her shoulders and each of her hips. "I'll be doing the battling myself. After this fight, I will determine if you are a good or bad trainer."

He could still understand her. 'This is an interesting turn around" he mumbled, before realization that he had a type dis-advantage hit his face. 'DARNIT!' he thought. "I'll make the first move then. Gardevoir" he said. Gardevoir looked behind her, waiting for an order from her trainer. "Thunderbolt" he said.

The Gardevoir nodded and unleashed a thunderbolt attack. Umbreon jumped forward, dodging the attack. She had a type, as well as a size advantage. It was her turn. As soon as she landed, she glowed for a moment before releasing a dark pulse attack. The Gardevoir was hit, but it wasn't weak and was able to withstand the attack. Gardevoir unleashed another thunderbolt at the command of her trainer, which managed to hit Umbreon this time.

"Umbreon!" Vaporeon yelled.

"What do you think I am?" she called out to Vaporeon. "You know I can hold my own" she said and leapt at the Gardevoir, going a little bit to the left. Gardevoir instantly moved right. 'Good' she said as her right paw hit the ground. She whirled herself around and, placing all fours on the ground, unleashed a shadow ball, which Gardevoir barely had time to dodge.

'This is going to be harder than I thought. Frikkin' girl tricked me.' he thought angrily. 'And thunderbolt and shadow ball are the only moves I can use. Psychic and confusion are useless.' Even though he knew it wouldn't do much damage, he yelled out "Shadow Ball!" at Gardevoir as Umbreon was about to attack again. It didn't cause much damage, but it hit its mark, pushing Umbreon back.

Umbreon got back to her feet. 'Maybe I could confuse her' she thought and ran towards Gardevoir, using confuse ray on her. Simple, yet effective as Gardevoir swayed slightly and her eyes started to go all swirly.

"YOU NO GOOD LITTLE-" he started, and Umbreon fired a Dark Pulse at Gardevoir while her trainer was distracted. It hit its mark and the Gardevoir fell back.

"Gardevoir, use thunderbolt!" he yelled at his confused Pokémon in desperation.

Gardevoir used the move, but it didn't hit Umbreon. However, it did almost hit Vaporeon.

"HEY! CAREFUL THERE!" Vaporeon yelled as he jumped away from the attack.

Umbreon rolled her eyes, and smirked at the look on Travis's face. She disappeared for a moment and used Faint Attack on the still confused Gardevoir, knocking it out. "I win" she said, sitting down.

His eye twitched. "I still have two more Pokémon."

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "The battle's over. You've lost boy." With that, she transformed into a human and approached Gardevoir, who was just coming to. "You're okay right?" she asked, since Travis didn't ask.

"I'm okay" Gardevoir mumbled and sat up a little bit.

"Boy, you got Potions right?" she asked, looking at Travis.

"My name isn't 'Boy'!" he said.

"He usually does" Gardevoir said with a smile.

"What's the partnership like?"

"Well, it's not like what I've seen in other trainers" Gardevoir said. "It's just a simple human-Pokémon partnership. He's never shown anything else."

"How much do you think he cares?"

"Somewhat" Gardevoir said with a sigh. "But it's fine."

Umbreon nodded, and looked at Travis, who was watching patiently as Umbreon spoke to his Gardevoir. "I deem you as not a good trainer" she repeated and turned around. Picking up the eggs, she said "Leafeon, Vaporeon, let's go. If Glaceon's done prettying herself up, she's probably looking for us."

'I wonder if it's possible to capture her' he thought, but shook his head. He was also wondering what Gardevoir had said about him. Had she said anything bad? He hoped not. They looked at each-other, and both shrugged. Holding Gardevoir's poke-ball out, he said "return." A red beam shot out of the center and hit Gardevoir. Her body turned to the same red as she returned to her poke-ball. "Not a good trainer. I'll prove her wrong" he mumbled, and continued to walk along the lake.

Umbreon sighed. "That was interesting."

Leafeon chuckled and said "that was awesome!"

"Yeah. I'm sure Gardevoir wishes she had a different trainer as well. I could see she wasn't happy. I could feel the emotion coming off of her during the battle as well. She was content with the partnership, but wishes Travis would be a bit more caring. This is why I deem him a bad trainer."

Leafeon shrugged. "They're all bad to me."

Umbreon chuckled. "There are good trainers and bad trainers. There can also be bad Pokémon, even though finding them isn't common."

"There are more bad trainers than there are Pokémon."

"But you've seen plenty of good trainers Leafeon" she said as all three reached the entrance to the cave.

"Whatever" Leafeon said, going ahead of the group.

"You aren't going to change her mind. You know that right?" Vaporeon asked.

She chuckled. "I know."

With that, they both entered. Umbreon set the eggs down beside the others and smiled as one of the eggs to the right glowed. It made her feel happy when a baby Oddish hatched out of the egg. Leafeon walked over to it. "Aww, hello there!" she said to the small blue Pokémon with leaves growing out of its head. "Welcome to the world."

The Oddish giggled and Leafeon smiled. "I do like what you've chosen to do though."

Umbreon chuckled. "Me too Leafeon. Me too."

**Yeah, Glaceon is still prettying herself up... XD I didn't feel like making her make an actual appearance. So yeah, one-shot over. I'll get back to Mini-Vamp now~**


End file.
